Un helado por la patria
by a-pair-of-iris
Summary: Algunas de las experiencias de Manuela e Itzel vendiendo helados en una fonda. Latin Hetalia. Esto es para Aris, a quien se le ocurrió meterse a trabajar en la heladería de una fonda, para que sepan han estado casi todos los días nublados xD.


**Un Helado por la Patria.**

Era el primer día de fonda, la boletería ya estaba abierta, los puestos armados y los locatarios yacían esperando a que el público llegara. Era un día frío y nublado, se podría decir, que no muchos iban a querer comerse un helado.

-¿Cómo cresta terminé aquí? -Se preguntó Manuela tirada sobre el mostrador a un lado de la caja.

-Creo que al igual que yo, en algún momento pensaste que el dinero lo valía -Comentó su compañera de trabajo, Itzel. Las dos chicas se encontraban aburridas, esperando que algún cliente apareciera, aunque no tenían muchas esperanzas de que eso pasara, ya que les había tocado atender una heladería.

-¡Uhm! -Manuela no pudo más que azotar su cabeza contra el mostrador, una vez más. Por enfrente se podían ver los distintos sabores con sus nombres, un dibujo de cartón de un helado de barquillo, y en grandes letras sobre sus cabezas el nombre de la heladería, "La tía Marina".

Era el primer día de fonda, y ya quería matarse.

…

 _-¡Aunque el cielo esté nublado_

 _Yo sé que igual quieren un helado!_

El segundo día estaba casi tan nublado como el primero, aunque a ratos asomaba el sol, las dos chicas estaban igual de aburridas que el día anterior. Manuela había traído un libro, pero después de un rato sus ojos comenzaron a pesarle, y para despejarse le prestó un poco más de atención a las cuecas que sonaban en cada rincón del lugar. Fue por tanta rima que se sintió inspirada y comenzó a inventar sus frases como los vendedores más animados.

- _Si igual no están tan caros_

 _Como los jugos del puesto de al lado._

-Deberías escribir canciones, Manu, ganarías más que aquí -Le comentó Itzel tirada en la parte trasera del puesto, en medio de sus mochilas y abrigos.

-¿Verdad? Me estoy perdiendo…

…

[Mensaje de **Fran 333** ]

(16:45 pm) _""Como va todo? Han vendido más que ayer? .o."_

(16:45 pm) ""Estamos mejor, pero aún no le cumplimos la cuota a la jefa :/ y una señora se quedó hablando con nosotras como por una hora! Se pasaron muchos posibles clientes en lo que ella acaparaba el mostrador o""

(16:47 pm) _""Cómo es que no la espantaste antes? o.O""_

(16:48 pm) ""Cada vez que iba a decirle que se fuera Itzel me pellizcaba el brazo para que cerrara la boca ;-;" "

(16:48 pm) _""Oh, jajaja xP""_

(16:50 pm) ""D:""

…

-¡Hola chicas! ¿Cómo está yendo el negocio? -La señora Marina de pronto decidió asomar la cara por el puesto para vigilar a sus subordinadas, pilló a una leyendo y a la otra comiendo los raspados de una caja de _Mora Crema_.

-¡Jefa! ¿Qué la trae por aquí? -Preguntó Manuela cerrando el libro rápidamente, podía escuchar cómo Itzel tosía descontroladamente atrás de ella pero no se atrevió a girarse a mirarla.

-Como ha estado lenta la venta de helados, se me ocurrió una forma de atraer más clientes -Dicho eso, se agachó para levantar dos bolsas que había dejado en el suelo y de las cuales ninguna de las muchachas se había percatado- ¡Chan-chan! ¡Sus nuevos uniformes! -Con una enorme sonrisa en la cara extrajo de la bolsa un delantal con una falda de huasa en la parte de abajo, con vuelos y falso, un muy esponjoso falso. Además de eso, la jefa pronto sacó varias cintas de colores para que se las amarraran en el cabello.

-¿No les parece genial la idea?

-Chido… -Comentó Itzel con la misma cara horrorizada que tenía Manuela.

…

-Menos mal mi abuela no está aquí para ver esto –Manuela paseaba sus manos una y otra vez por su falda y por su pelo corto lleno de cintas.

-¿Por? –Itzel recargaba su peso de un pie al otro, igual de avergonzada que Manuela pero trataba de llevarlo con dignidad.

-Odia que siempre ande con pantalón, le habría encantado verme con falda, su nieta vestida de niña, no le daría esa satisfacción.

-Pero no te has quitado los pantalones ni las zapatillas…

-Como dije, no le daré la satisfacción…

…

-Toma, vas comiendo mientras te paseas por ahí, así los mandas para acá cuando te pregunten de dónde lo sacaste -Marina volvió a asomarse otra vez por el puesto, y al verlas sentadas decidió que era hora que caminaran un poco. A Manuela solo le importaba que le estuviera pasando un helado para que se llevara.

-¿Me voy a quedar sola? -Preguntó Itzel un poco preocupada.

-Bueno ustedes los jóvenes tienen esto del whatsapp, si hay mucha gente la mensajeas para que venga a rescatarte.

Itzel siguió con cara de espanto, Manuela simplemente se echó una cucharada de _pasas al ron_ a la boca y se fue a pasear por el parque. Esperaba fervientemente que no se le acercara tanto jote.

…

- _Uno de chocolate, por favor._

 _-Mami, ¿Cuándo va a tener el helado la señora?_

 _-¿Le falta mucho para atenderme?_

-¡Ah! -Manuela se movía de un lado a otro en la tienda, buscando los vasos, los conos y sirviendo las bolas de helado, Itzel había dejado la caja y estaba ayudándola con los pedidos que ya tenían. De pronto un mar de clientes había llegado al puesto y a las muchachas les faltaban manos. Podía ser el día despejado, o los ridículos trajes que la jefa les había pasado, quien sabe, pero llevaban corriendo todo el día.

- _¿Oye, cuando termina tu turno?_

 _-¿Manuela dijiste que te llamabas? ¿Quieres que te invite un choripan?_

-No es el momento -Masculló Manu en la dirección general del sujeto. Entregó otro helado de _vainilla_ al grupito de abuelitos que estaba atendiendo y comenzó inmediatamente con el de _frutill_ a.

-¡Se acabó el _tres leches_! -Gritó Itzel desesperada, raspando hasta el fondo la caja.

-¡'ta la wea! -Exclamó Manuela y fue al fondo a buscar otra caja.

…

[Llamada entrante de **Fran 333** ]

-¿Alo?

- _¡Manu! ¡Perdóname, por favor, no me mates!_

-Woah, ¿Qué chucha hiciste?

- _Te juro que yo no les iba a decir pero me lo sacaron a la fuerza._

-¿Qué cosa po weon?

-…

-Fran…

- _Los demás ya saben dónde estás trabajando._

-¡Francisco! ¡Traidor!

- _¡Lo siento! Pero me acorralaron, estaban planeando ir a verte ahora._

-¡Por la chucha Pancho! _Bip… bip…_

[Llamada finalizada]

 _-¿Hola? ¿Manu?... ¡No me odies!_

…

-¡Itzel! -Manuela llegó corriendo junto a su compañera que en aquel momento se encontraba cabeceando detrás de la caja, los vuelos del faldón revotaban por el movimiento de sus piernas y su cabello corto se movía de un lado a otro a pesar de las cintas que tenía amarradas por toda la cabeza. La pobre muchacha hace poco dormida dio un salto en el asiento.

-Compa, ¿Qué pasó ahora? ¿A poco otro cabrón se quiso pasar de listo? -Ya estaba estirando su mano al trapero para ir a perseguir al canijo ese.

-Peor…-Rápidamente la chilena rodeó el mostrador y fue a la parte trasera de la tienda- Los chuchetas de mis amigos vienen en camino, el bocón de Francisco les contó dónde quedaba.

-Ah, pero eso no es tan malo Manu…

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Mira lo que tengo puesto! Apuesto que el maldito de Martín viene con cámara y todo -Trataba desesperadamente de desatar las amarras del estúpido faldón de huasa pero el nudo no cedía, con las yemas podía sentir el desastre que estaba dejando pero no sabía qué más hacer aparte de tirar con ganas y esperar que algo al final se rompiera.

- _Dijo que estaba por aquí, hay que mirar más allá._

-¡Cresta! -Manuela dejó las correas de la falda y se lanzó al piso, detrás del mostrador y junto a los pies de Itzel- ¡Yo nunca estuve aquí!

- _¿Este es? ¡Sí, este es!_

-Como digas… -Murmuró Itzel y llevó su vista al frente, en aquel instante cuatro chicos llegaron al local. Reconocía a la mayoría por las fotos que le había visto a Manuela en el celular, miró por última vez a la chica escondida entre sus faldas y plantó una sonrisa en su cara, dispuesta a hacerse la tonta.

-¡Buenos días! ¿Quisieran comprar un helado, caballeros?

-Buen día linda -El rubio del grupo apoyó uno de sus brazos en el estante y se inclinó hacia la chica con una galante sonrisa. Seguramente este era el tal Martín de que Manuela tanto se quejaba- Estamos buscando a la otra piba que trabaja aquí -Miró hacia el interior del local por unos segundos y regresó sus ojos a Itzel- ¿Está por aquí?

-Oh, lo siento, soy la única en el local en este momento, mi compañera debe estar dando vueltas por ahí y no creo que regrese pronto -Sintió que Manuela asentía con la cabeza a un lado de sus piernas e intentó contener las cosquillas que el roce del faldón le provocaba- Tal vez deberían ir a buscarla.

Mientras los chicos atrás del rubio discutían sus opciones, Martín siguió mirándola fijamente haciendo que se pusiera un tanto nerviosa, no pudo evitar mirar hacia abajo, fue casi un milisegundo, pero al parecer el chico se percató y una enorme sonrisa estiró sus labios.

-Oh, bueno, ya volverá, mientras tanto habláme de vos, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? Estoy seguro que es tan hermoso como tu rostro.

Su compañera le había comentado que era un coqueto, estaba segura que algo había entre esos dos, y seguramente Martín tenía un plan para hacer que Manuela dejara su escondite, pero aún sabiendo todo eso Itzel no pudo evitar ruborizarse y que le temblaran las piernas ante la sonrisa del rubio.

-Ah, I-Itzel, uhm…

-¡Itzel! Yo soy Martín, para servirte -El joven hizo el ademán de una reverencia y sus amigos detrás de él comenzaron a reír y a negar con la cabeza.

- _¡No empieces Martín!_

 _-Le va a encantar que coquetees con su compañera…_

-¿Primera vez que trabajás en esto? -Continuó el rubio, acercándose un poco más hacia la cara ruborizada de Itzel.

-Bueno, ya había estado sirviendo hamburguesas, pero no en una de estas "fondas"…"…

-Uhm, ¿Si te llevo a comer hamburguesas no traerá malos recuerdos?

- _Martín…_

-Ah, es que… no creo… -Itzel casi podía sentir los ojos de Manuela clavándose en su cara y las malas vibras saliendo de la muchacha, estaba esperando que esta le clavara las uñas en las piernas en cualquier momento.

-Podría invitarte uno de esos "choripan" cuando tu turno termine, ¿O preferís un "anticucho"? -Se puso aún más cerca.

-Mira, no es nada contigo cuate pero…

-Francisco comentó que sos simpática, pero me gustaría conocerte personalmente, si sabés a lo que me refiero…

De pronto algo chocó contra sus piernas, casi mandándola de golpe al suelo.

-¡Por dios Martín! ¿No tienes vergüenza? ¡Deja de coquetear con todo lo que respira! -Gritó Manuela saliendo de su escondite, haciendo saltar a Itzel y a los chicos detrás de Martín.

-¡Sabía que estabas aquí! -Gritó el rubio señalándola y con cara de triunfo. Se miraron a los ojos por unos instantes, hasta que Martín no pudo más, paseó la vista desde el cabello a los pies de Manuela, y se puso a reír- ¡Tenés cintas en el pelo! ¡Oh por dios!

La pobre de Manuela llevó sus manos a la cabeza para cubrir aquellas porquerías, pero ya todos los chicos las habían visto y al igual que Martín comenzaron a reír.

-¡Manu! ¡También traes faldita!

- _¡Dios, esto es genial!_

-¡Al que saque foto le parto la raja, weon!

Al final hasta Francisco llegó, corriendo y con unos chocolatitos para pedir perdón. Martín pidió uno de _lúcuma,_ Luciano se fue por el _pistacho,_ Rodrigo y Francisco pidieron de _vainilla,_ y el cabro chico de Daniel quiso de _chocolate._ Y cuando terminó el turno de las chicas todos fueron a probar los anticuchos de cinco lucas, a ver si valían la pena o no.

…

¡Aro aro aro!

Porque no hay primera sin segunda

Ni segunda sin tercera

Se me baila una cueca en la pista

Se toma una buena chicha

Y no se me olvida del postre

Porque aunque esté nublado

Un buen chileno no le hace caso al frio

Y se come un rico helado

Aunque este lloviendo a cántaro

¡Aro aro aro!


End file.
